Unrequited Love
by snoopyvanpeltx
Summary: Ten years have passed, but nothing can sway Lucy's love for Schroeder. What happens when Violet receives an SMS from Schroeder, asking her if she would like to go to the Prom with him? What happens when Lucy accepts Charlie Brown's invitation out of spite?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new here! Please bear with my newness xD**

**Chapter One**

She left, her eyes sodden with tears.

For ten or so years, Lucy Van Pelt had tried, time and time again, to get Schroeder's attention away from that darn piano. Every time, she would get turned away either by a sharp glare, a cutting remark or cold, icy silence.

This time was just like all the hundreds, thousands, millions of times she had leaned on his piano, as it grew in price and size, as the years wore on. However, this time was different. Lucy had thought for three whole weeks whether to ask Schroeder to the Graduating Prom.

She had gathered enough courage to make this request. Seeing his front door open, she crept in, to see the usual sight of Schroeder in front of his grand piano. Melodious music, dripping with passion and heart, filled the whole room. Lucy smiled. This was why she liked him so much. His undying passion for music and his unbroken concentration whilst he was playing showed his beautiful side, the side she never failed to see every time she visited him. That day was different.

Maybe it was due to Schroeder not having received a reply from Juilliard YET, but the moment he saw Lucy's black curls bob through his front door, he immediately slammed his piano shut, although not too hard (it cost him five years' savings) and went to slam the front door.

In her face.

Lucy did not know why he had done that, considering he had never ever done that before in the past ten years. She felt her eyes fill up. Through the stained glass windows, she could see Schroeder storm back to his beautiful sleek piano. His playing was not fluent anymore. but anger and frustration hung on every note.

Lucy felt shattered.

Was it because I came? She thought, her heart beating fast. Oh dear, does he hate me?

Lucy knew that Schroeder often did things to her that might seemed that way, but she knew, deep down, he didn't mean it. It was just his artistic nature.

But this time, he had shown true fury on his face and she could see it in his seablue eyes.

"Lucy! Whereve you been?" Linus shouted as Lucy dragged herself through the front door of their beautiful Victorian home. Linus was dressed immaculately in a blacktie outfit, his hair slicked back with shiny stiff gel.

"Why're you all dressed up like that..." Lucy slurred. It was obvious she had gone to drink again.

"Sally's meeting me at the gala..." Linus broke off, "Whyve you been drinking again?"

Lucy halfsmiled.

"Cuzz I feelt like it..." She laughed, a laugh that was tinged with madness.

Linus was extremely concerned about his elder sister. He immediately took off his tuxedo and tried to support her.

"Go away..." she tried to wrestle him off but failed.

"You're going to bed, missy!" He mockscolded and held her till she was safely tucked in bed and sleeping.

"Sch-schroeder... I... love...you." Lucy murmured as she tossed and turned. At that exact moment, Linus knew exactly why Lucy was in this state.

"Schroeder'd better apologize to Luce ASAP or he wont live to see tomorrow..." Linus growled silently. He was known to be a peacelover but NOBODY toyed with his sister's feelings, no matter how crabby she could get.

The next day in school, everyone was buzzing about the Prom, which would be held next week.

"O.m.g., Schroeder just asked meeee!" Lucy's good friend, Violet, squealed. She held up her glittering iPhone and beamed so wide her teeth practically dazzled everyone who looked her way. Sure enough, a grey bubble with the words "wil yiu g two Prom wiuh me...-schroddr x" was displayed on the screen.

Lucy. Froze.

Her mind had suddenly shut down, as she was enveloped in a huge wave of squeals and words dotted with exclamation marks.

How. Could. He.

"O.m.g.! Schroeder is like so HAWT! You lucky thing!" Janice wailed. "But why are his words so... typo-ed?"

"I.d.k. and I.d.c!" Violet squeaked, her face flushed with joy.

Lucy.

Lucy!

LUCY!

Violet managed to catch her friend in the nick of time as Lucy hurtled toward the ground, "Luce!" Janice screamed, as the pair of them held onto her cold, lifeless body.

Thank goodness she was still alive.

"Where am I..." Lucy's eyelids fluttered open. She saw a whole crowd of faces bent over her and she screamed in shock.

Sitting up, she realized she was in a hospital ward.

"Luce! Luce! You're awake!" Violet shrieked and pounced on her, squishing her in a bear hug. Lucy felt shaken as memories of what had just happened came back to her in a tidal wave.

"Get away from me, you blockhead!" Lucy shoved Violet aside. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

For a moment, Violet did not understand Lucy. Then, reality sunk in and she realized why.

"oh Luce, I'm so sorry! I never thought Schroeder would ask ME! Everyone was betting on him asking YOU!" she wailed and tried to hug Lucy, but all she got was more shoving.

"So, are you going to accept his KIND offer?" Lucy snarled.

"I... I dunno!" Violet, dazed,stammered. Would she?

**Review?(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! This chapter is a little short sorry, was busy with schoolwork! Please review!(: xx -snoopyvanpeltx**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! xxxxxxxxx i love you all!**

**...**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lucy glared at Violet. How could her best friend steal her tenyear crush? How could she? Violet wasnt even interested in Schroeder! Come to think of it, none of the girls could be as interested in him as Lucy. They all just thought he was hot (well, he was, blonde hair, blue eyes and all.)

This is IT. I'm not going to act the fool and chase Schroeder any more! Lucy vowed, inside her head. I won't!

But, deep within her, she knew that would be an impossible feat. Crushes that last ten years dont just go away like that.

...

Schroeder held his throbbing head. He stared at the phone he had just thrown across his room, and immediately regrtted it. Red flashing miasma swarmed his vision.

Why, why, WHY did he slam the door in Lucy's face? Why? Okay, yes, he did not love her, but her frequent visits did put a smile to his face, secretly, of course. In fact, he had to admit he did like Lucy. A great deal.

He had so much wanted to ask her to the Prom!

But that day, he had been so stressed out over

1) the lack of letter from Juilliard

2) graduation speech (he was valedictorian, naturally.)

3) Asking Lucy to the Prom,

But he had slammed the door in her face!

And in a fit of drunken stupor, he had accidentally messaged the wrong person!

And to top everything off, he now had NO phone, so he could not message Violet to explain things.

What have I done? Schroeder thought, burying his head in his arms.

...

The next day, Lucy avoided Schroeder all day. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would hurry off with her friends (NOT Violet) or pretend she was texting someone on her phone.

...

"Hey Lucy!" Charlie Brown called out to Lucy as she was walking to French.

Charlie Brown had really sorted himself out these ten years. He was dressed in a casual polo tee and faded jeans. He looked pretty good actually. Lucy approved.

"Um, since you dont have a date to the Prom..."

Lucy stared at him.

"Ahhh... Umm..."

Lucy stole a quick glance at her watch.

"Would you like to be my date to the Prom?" Charlie Brown blurted out. He had always admired Lucy, and all those times she wrenched the ball out of the way and justified it with an excuse, he had gotten more and more fond of her.

Lucy kinda knew this was coming, but she was still surprised.

The only person I want to go to Prom with is Schroeder... Lucy thought miserably, but quickly shook that thought out of her mind.

I AM GOING TO THE PROM WITH CHARLIE BROWN, SCHROEDER IS NOT GOING TO INTERFERE WITH THAT. Lucy vowed.

"Okay sure, since Prom is so soon," Lucy said a little uncertainly, but plastered a smile on her face. Deep inside, she actually did feel a little flattered that he had asked her.

That reminded her... Was Violet going to accept Schroeder's invitation?She had not seen Violet the whole day.

...

Violet hopped over to Schroeder during lunch. "Hey! I've decided, I want to go to Prom with you!" she smiled.

Schroeder bent his head. How was he going to explain this to Violet?

"Ahh... well..-" he was cut off by the lunch bell, and the scuffle of shoes.

"TTYL!" Violet called, her voice tinkly with excitement.

Schroeder sunk down in his chair. What had he done?

I only want to go to the Prom with Lucy... he thought, depressed.

**Reviews are much much appreciated!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for the reviews!(: **

**Chapter Three**

"Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love."~Charlie Brown

...

Schroeder lay in bed feeling glum, not even glancing at his piano. This was atypical of this Beethoven fanatic. Usually, the minute he got home,his fingers would be itching to play the piano. Today was different.

He just could not sort his feelings out.

Did he, or didn't he like Lucy, this feisty hottempered but deep inside, kind friend of his? _Or ex-friend,_ he thought miserably.

Maybe it wasnt too late to ask her to Prom. But what was he going to do about Violet? How could he bring himself to tell her the truth? Schroeder felt torn between following his heart and asking Lucy, and being thoughtful and going to Prom with Violet.

_Perhaps I need to play the piano to think this through_, Schroeder thought.

As his fingers danced on the keyboard of his magnificent grand piano, as the melodious music rang out, so sweetly, so beautifully, things began to click in place.

_I must go with Lucy, this is my last chance._

...

Peppermint Patty looked shattered, felt shattered and was shattered when Marcie told her the bad news. Marcie was equally shattered.

"Oh, Chuck, I have always wanted to go to Prom with you... why do you not reciprocate my love?" Patty wailed, secretly feeling proudthat she had used the word "reciprocate" appropriately, for once.

Marcie looked down too. "I know that feeling, sir."

"Lucy and Chuck? Unlikely couple!" Peppermint Patty cried, damming the flood of tears that was flowing out of her eyes.

The two of them sat on the stone steps of the school, watching the sunset.

...

The big day AKA Prom was just two days away.

Lucy had arranged with Janice and a few others, NOT Violet, to go to the. mall to shop for dresses.

"Omgomg I can't wait!" Janice squealed.

"Why dont we invite Vi?" Marissa queried.

"Because," Lucy growled.

Janice immediately realized why.

"Lol! Why not we invite Violet, and then make her choose the ugliest dress ever..." Janice whispered conspiratorically to Lucy, with an evil glint in her eye.

Lucy smirked.

"Sure."

...

"OMGOMGOMG this dress is sooooooooo pretty!" Marissa gasped as she held up a gorgeous royal blue velvety satin number. Violet spun around and snatched it out of Marissa's hands.

"Wow. Schroeder will love this," Violet smirked. "Thanks,Ma."

"Dont call me that!" Marissa snapped.

There was a tense silence as Violet placed the dress on her body to try it out.

"Ew, MA. What horrid taste you have. This dress does not complement my hair color, duh." Violet tossed the dress back onto the rack.

Marissa's eyes flashed but she said nothing.

"Omg Vi, look at this beauty," Marissa beamed, as she held up a hideous red piece of... gauze.

"Oo, skimpy," Lucy cooed.

"Gimme that!" Violet snatched it.

"Mmm, Schroeder would love this," Violet smirked. "It's so easy to take off."

Lucy glared at Violet's jetblack hair in fury, but kept her mouth clammed shut.

...

Schroeder looked at his blacktie outfit hanging forlornly in his closet. The black velvety fabric looked positively dull in the evening twilight streaming through his windows.

/

_Flashback_:

"SCHROEDER! Look at this -omg- so gorgeous!" Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth and shrieked, pointing to that very suit hanging off the rack at Harrod's.

Schroeder rolled his eyes. "It's too expensive dude."

Lucy grabbed it off the rack and shoved it into his hands. "DUDE, some things are worth the heartache."

/

Schroeder felt a tear trickling down his face. He had secretly purchased this suit after Lucy left. It had cost him two month's savings but he was contented.

...

**Reviewers are awesome! xxxxxxxxx**

**Review?(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter of this fic! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! *big brown eyes***

**Maybe 15 reviews?:D**

**Thanks guys!(:**

**...**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The big day had arrived. After school, all the students rushed back home to prepare for Prom. The girls curled or straightened their hair with tongs, guys slicked their hair back with gel.

Lucy had chosen a royal blue ensemble, violet velvet frills and all. Her curly bob had been smoothened by a straightening iron into shiny straight locks that glistened with glitter. She had applied just a little pink lipgloss, that was it. Lipstick, eyeliner, mascara were not words in Lucy's dictionary. Makeup is disgusting, Lucy rolled her eyes. But this time, she bit her lip (not really) and applied strawberry glitterati to her lips.

She tried to convince herself that she was dressing up so much for Charlie Brown, but her heart proved otherwise.

I think this dress complements Charlie Brown's hair... She tried to convince herself.

Wait, what hair? Lucy snorted.

Schroeder then.

Do _not_ think about Schroeder, do not think about Schroeder... Lucy chanted in her mind.

She looked at herself in the fulllength mirror. She did look quite... presentable, if she did said so herself. She couldn't help smiling a little and thinking of he would be impressed by her look. CHARLIE BROWN. I MEAN CHARLIE BROWN, She quickly told herself, upset.

...

Peppermint Patty threw on a pink frock, disgusted by the frills but biting her lip. She did not have a date, so she was hoping to impress Charlie Brown.

Marcie came into her room. Peppermint Patty gaped at her. She looked, AMAZING, with a black sheen dress, velvet frills and all. "Wow, Marce. Lookin' good!" Peppermint Patty whistled.

"Thanks sir! Franklin asked me!" Marcie flushed, her face red with excitement. Peppermint Patty sighed. Well, this meant that she was the only one. Without. A. Date.

Disappointed, she picked up the phone to make a call.

...

Ding Dong! The doorbell to Lucy's house chimed.

Lucy applied a final layer of gloss, and just a touch of rouge for good measure, picked up her clutchbag, put on her LV heels - it cost her three month's savings - and teetered to the door.

"Urgh, stupid heels!"She mumbled to herself. She had never understood why women wore heels. But oh well. This time it couldnt be helped. She had Schroeder to impress. CHARLIE BROWN. She corrected herself furiously.

Before opening the door, she tried to muster an excited smile. But failed miserably.

"Hey, blockhead," she muttered as she pulled open the door.

...

Peppermint Patty's doorbell rang.

Followed by a series of taps. Tap taptaptaptap taptap.

Her eyes widened.

Could it be? Chuck's knock! she exclaimed inwardly.

Rushing to the door, she tore it open.

...

"Hey."

Lucy could only stare. He was dressed in a lovely suit, with a corsage in his pocket. He was wearing _the _suit. _Her _suit.

His hair shone in the twilight.

Such beautiful tousled blonde hair.

...

"H-Hey Peppermint Patty!" Charlie Brown could only stare at her in awe. Why hadnt he noticed how pretty, no, beautiful she looked? Peppermint Patty looked positively radiant, her face flushed with happiness. Charlie Brown did not know what had come over jim at that moment. He almost couldnt control himself from placing a kiss on her cheek.

"CHUCK!" she shrieked and without even thinking, threw her arms around him.

Charlie Brown, shocked, did not know how to respond. He just stood the and hugged her back, which made Peppermint Patty cry. This was the first time she cried.

"I thought you were with Lucy!" she queried, in between joyful sobs.

"Uh, yup, but I kind of did a switch..." he stammered, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of love he was getting from Peppermint Patty, but, secretly happy.

...

"Schroeder! Why arent you with Violet? Is this all a trick just to make me cry, again?" Lucy demanded, refusing to let herself be taken in by Schroeder's sudden appearance.

"No," he said calmly, smiling. This smile, Lucy had rarely seen. The last time she saw it, it was five years ago, when he had been eating his first scoop of ice cream, ever.

"What about Vi?" Lucy demanded in disbelief.

"_What_ about Vi?" Schroeder said dreamily. "I never intended to go to Prom with her."

Lucy was taken aback. Where was the old Schroeder? Where was the Schroeder who ignored her, insulted her, pushed her away?

"Go away! This is all a trick, a prank!" Lucy screamed, turning to close door.

"No," Schroeder said, and instantly, Lucy felt herself being swept. Into his arms.

"Look, Luce, I'm sorry i slammed the door in your face the other day. I was just feeling stressed."

"Bu-"

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

Lucy could not believe this was real. Pinching herself and still remaining in his arms was a miracle.

"YE-, I mean, sure, fine."

"Great."

"Wait what about Charlie Brown?" Lucy suddenly remembered.

"Lets just say, Peppermint Patty got her dream come true."

Just then, the mailman stopped by Lucy's house.

"Mail for Miss Van Pelt!" he called out.

"From who?" Lucy looked a little nervous. The university applications!

"Hm wait... New... New York University."

Lucy's eyes blurred.

She ran and snatched the letter from him, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I... I got in! I got in, Schroeder!" she squealed, holding up her acceptance letter in glee.

Schroeder's face lit up. "Lucy, I almost forgot to mention, I got into Juilliard too!"

"Hey, arent they both in NY?" Lucy said slowly.

"We can be together!" Schroeder blurted out, forgetting to process his thoughts before letting them escape, in a moment of joy.

Lucy blushed.

"I guess we can," she smiled.

...

Linus watched Schroeder embrace Lucy from his window. He felt a smile creep onto his face.

His sister had finally had her dream come true.

...

That night, the stars shone more brightly than it had ever done before.

...

**A/N: :) PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME PEOPLE WHEEEE**


End file.
